Be Everlasting, While Last
by Dr. Serpico
Summary: Emma is very sick, will she survive? Post Season 3 A/U. OOC story
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to Everyone, how are you?**

**I´m here today, to present to you my new story, a BIG one-shot, focousing in my favorite Once Upon A time´s couple, Neal and Emma, but also have some Snowing relationship and ''White Hook'' friendship.**

**Now, the story in question, is setting 3 years after the Neverland rescue and his scenario, is Snow´s apartment, during one night only.**

**Then, without further ado, I wish you a good read a great friday.**

**Your Friend **

**Dr. Mois**

* * *

**BE EVERLASTING WHILE LAST**

_''cough, cough...''_ the dry weak cough, echoed through the house and in the living- room, 13-year old Henry embraced his sister as tight as possible, while fought against his own tears.

It had been two years since Henry was rescued from Never Land. A year since Emma and Neal joined in marriage and therefore have welcomed their second child, a beautiful girl, whose name was Sybil. And nine months since Emma had fallen seriously ill.

For two months, Neal, David and Snow White, raced against time, trying to find a cure for that nasty disease, however nothing, neither magic nor science could decipher exactly what was wrong with the princess, she´s just dying

"Neal ..?" Emma sighed faintly. Sick as she was, Emma does not look anything like the voracious woman who appeared in Storybrook for almost three years ago. She now looked a hundred times more fragile, dangerously thin and as pale as her mother.

"He's not here, darling, he's helping daddy at the station" Snow White smiled lightly, caressing her daughter´s drenched face.  
"I love you, Mom … And dad too, sorry did not say that before ..."

"Do not worry about it now; you'll still have plenty of time to say how much you love me and you father ... Now you need to rest." Cried the former pale princess, when they heard the door opening downstairs.

Upon seeing her daddy and grandpa entering in the house, Sybbie release herself from her brother´s arms and ran toward Neal, who immediately picks her up.  
''hello, princess, did you have a good day?'' he asked and she nodded. ''here, daddy brought a present to you. '' said Neal taking a chocolate from inside his pocket and giving to Henry and Sybbie.

''and you, buddy, did you had a nice day?'' asked David o Henry

''yeah, mom was felling a little better, so her and grandma make hot chocolate and she play a little with us.''

''that's wonderful news bud and where is she now? And your grandma?'' was Neal who asked, while passing Sybbie to her grandfather.  
''she she got worse again, she cannot stop coughing, then Grandma helped her go to bed and …'' Henry was explaining, when Neal went pale. ''oh God, no.'' he whispered and ran upstairs.

Once there, he found Snow White sitting at his wife bedside, whispering some inaudible words ''hey, how she´s doing?'' he asked really concerned.  
''now she´s sleeping. She got much worse today Neal, she is sure that will not last much longer than this week. '' Snow sobbed, still holding her hand  
''did you call Dr. Whale?'' he asked placing his hand on Emma´s burning forehead. ''she´s burning up.''

''I've tried, but she stopped me.'' Confess the mother, when suddenly Emma opened her tired eyes. ''oh, Neal… I miss you…'' she whispered

''hey beautiful, sorry to wake you up. your father was wanting to get me stuck at the station.'' He smiled

''no problem…where´s Henry and Sybbie?''

''they are downstairs with David, don't worry Emma, they are fine.''

''I'm so tired Neal, I need to see them before…'' she was saying when Neal interrupted her

''no baby, please, you´re going to be fine, you´ll see.''

''I need to talk to them, can you call them please?'' Emma insisted and even unwillingly, Snow White was seeking her grandchildren.  
Arriving at their parents room, Henry jump on the bed and hug his mom tightly, while Sybbie just ran to her daddy and ask for him to pick her up.  
''hey guys, sorry for screw up our playing time…(cough)''

''don't worry, mom, we just need you to be fine.'' Cried Henry

''mamma.'' Sybbie mumbled, stretching her little arms towards her mother

''oh, look at her boys …my little Sybil, you´re so beautiful.'' Emma smiled. ''I love you guys so much.''

''I love you too, mom.'' Henry gives a kiss on his mom´s cheek

''now Henry, how about take your sister downstairs and ask Grandma to make some hot chocolate… (cough, cough)''

''okay, just stay fine mom.'' Henry whispered

''bye, mamma'' Sybbie wave her little hand, but her brother reprehend her

''is not 'bye, bye' Syb, you have to say see you later.'' Henry scolded, but stopped, when Neal give him a hard look.

In the meantime, in the living room, Snow White looked distracted, the picture in front of her, as her thoughts flowed away more precisely focused on a conversation she had with Mr. Jones, a few weeks ago.

_**FLASHBACK**_ _it was a raining evening, Mr. Jones, the former pirate captain, now loyal servant of Storybrook, decided to go to Rabbit Hole, in order to drink some alcohol, when to his surprise, he find Snow White sitting there, drowning her sorrows in alcohol._

''_your Ladyship? __Do you want me to escort you back home?''_

''_no thanks. I just want to stay here, drinking, if you want to join me, feel free.''_

_Bewildered, the former captain sat beside the pale princess and both were for hours talking about the past and the losses he had brought. Wwhere Snow White began to sob._

_'' I do not know who I am, I'm not a princess, I'm a teacher, do not even know if I am a good wife and soon also will no longer be a mother.''_

''_you´re a grandmother my Lady and I sure you´re going to be a wonderful one… '' __**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Snow?" David approached her worried

"We should never have sent her to this world alone." she commented

"Snow, you have to stop blaming yourself"

"I'm not blaming me, I'm blaming it to everyone, including you and even Daniel!" she growled

"You will blame me?"  
"If you had not stopped me when I stole your jewels, I would not have fallen in love with you and we would not be here now watching our daughter dying. And if Daniel had not fallen in love with Regina, I wouldn't discovered her love and she did not nurture a hatred for me. "She whimpered.  
"Snow, please ..." David was about to hug her, when they were interrupted by Henry and Sybil.

Back in the room, a few hours later, Neal was sitting in the chair beside the bed, watching Emma sleeping fitfully. The many activities of the day, let her completely exhausted and she looked more pale and feverish than usual. Suddenly, she just opens her eyes and his pupils begin to scan the atmosphere,

for a second, Neal thought she was having another one of those horrible delirium caused by high fever, however, to Neal's surprise, she simply looked at him and said in a voice barely audible.

"Life is funny, do not you think we met and you leave, then we met again and now I'm the one who is leaving.'' Upon hearing this, Neal throws himself on the bed, embracing his Emma and started to kiss every inch of her face.

''you´re not going anywhere, you´re going to stay with me forever and ever, I will not let you go.'' He cried

''Neal, just listen, please…''

''no, I will call Dr. Whale, I will cal my dad and make a deal with him, in order to save you…''

''do you forgive me?'' she asked suddenly

''what?'' Neal stop what he was doing and stared his wife

''I forgive you, for going away, because I love you. I just hope you can forgive me someday.''

''of course I forgive you, but there´s nothing to forgive, since you´re not going anywhere.''

''don't worry Neal; I will be always with you. Now, I want you to promise me something…'' she said with a conviction and enormous strength

''everything honey.'' he kneels beside the bed again and hold her frail hand in his strong ones.

'' when I'm gone, did you promise never let our children behind, don't get angry with yourself. Tell Henry I would love to tease him with his first girlfriend and tell Sybbie, i´m sorry for lost her debutante party..._(cough, cough, cough)_.'' She whispered and the only thing Neal could done was cry harder.

''now, Neal, you look tired, how about lying down here with me a little and get yourself some rest?'' she suggested.

With that, Neal climbs on the bed and embraces Emma with all his strengths, as if it could anchor her in the world. ''I love you so much.'' He whispered and immediately sleeps, besides the woman he loves infinitely.

Their love was not flame, because it would not fade, but it would be everlasting while it lasted.

**THE END**

* * *

**Well, this is the ending, i hope you had enjoyed the story and let a review, its make my day.**

**See you**

**Dr. Mois**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story, was to be an One-Shot, but two days after finish it, i changed my mind and decided to post a happy ending to the story**

**So, i hope you enjoy it and have a nice reading and read it both as secound chapter or an alternative ending.**

**One more thing, sorry if i´m placing a Bible image as the cover, but ''The Jairus´s Daughter´s Miracle'' fits more with this story, then the ''La Boheme'' image.**

* * *

**CHA 2 - A HAPPY ENDING WITCH WILL LAST FOREVER**

Neal woke up suddenly with a sound of a sob. Worriedly, he just jumps of the bed, only to find Henry sitting on the so familiar chair beside the bed, holding Emma's hand.  
''son, what happened?'' he whispered, trying to not awake Emma.  
''I came here to kiss you both goof night and…'' his voice broke into a loud sob.  
Taken by an uncontrollable panic, Neal turned to bed and began to shake his wife in order to wake her, in vain, her skin was cold as ice and her face was with a stranger shade of gray  
''NO, Emma, please, don't leave me, come back…'' he cry harder.  
In the other room, David and Snow, who was putting Sybbie to sleep, heard Neal´s cries and ran to the room, only to find Henry standing in shock beside the bed, while watching his dad desperately trying to wake his mom.  
''Henry, go stay with Sybil'' gasped David  
''no, i…'' he tries to protest, but his grandfather just shooed out of the room  
''what happened?'' cries Snow  
''she can't wake up.'' answered Neal, shaking desperately  
''no, she can't be gone, we must do something, she´s too young to…'' David couldn't say the world.  
Suddenly, Neal just stops trying and get up the bed, with a lost look in his face. ''yes, I can do something.'' Was the only thing he said, before ran out the house.  
In his mansion, Gold and Belle, were just preparing themselves to go to bed, when Neal practically put down the door, upon entering the house, sweaty and breathless  
''Bealfire, what is the meaning of this?'' Gold scolded him  
''no time to explain, you have to come with me, you have to save Emma, she´s stopped breathing…please Papa, you have to save her.'' Neal grabbed Gold´s hand and tries to pull him out of the house, but the old man stood still  
'i´m sorry Bea…''  
''IT´S NEAL AND I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR GAMRES, YOU MUST COME WITH ME'' he shouted.  
''I cannot, son, even if I go with you, I'm not going to do anything, which is dead, is dead and cannot do anything about It.'' said the old man, when suddenly, Neal did something, Gold never imagined that he would do.  
Without saying a word, Neal lay down on the floor and kissed his father´s slippers  
''please, my father, I will do everything you wanted, just please, save my wife, I can't live without her and my children need their mother. Please, daddy, please, please.'' He started to sob uncontrollably, while kissing Gold´s sippers  
''I don't know if I could do something, son, but…okay, let's try, I will go with you.'' said the wizard. The truth was, that after Neal found out about the prophecy, he extremely forbid his father to come near Henry or Sybil and Gold in the other hand, fearing that he could hurt his grandchildren, just decides to stay away. However, now, seeing his son in such despair, he has no choice, if not face his fears.

''thank you, papa.'' Neal sniffed, getting up and giving his father a kiss.

Back at home, Neal, Gold and Belle, found David talking quietly with Henry, while the boy sobbed in his grandfather shoulder. And in his room, Snow was sitting in the edge of the bed, holding her daughter hand, in silence.

''what is this, Neal?'' she whispered disappointed, eyeing Mr. Gold up to down.

''my dad agreed in help Emma, Snow.'' He said and turning toward the bed, he kissed Emma´s lops. ''don't worry, baby, I brought someone to help you.'' he whispered and hold her limp hand, while Mr. Gold produces strange movement with his hands and pronouncing words, which no one understood. Suddenly, a bright light involves the sick woman and Snow, thinking that Gold had done something awful with her daughter, tries to beat Gold but was prevented by Belle.

''no, leave my daughter alone you monster.'' She cried, when all of a suddenly, Emma drew a breath, her eyes widened in surprise, the color returns to her face, she seemed to be fine. ''Neal…'' she gasped ''what happened? The last thing I remember…'' she was about to say, when Neal throws himself in bed again, kissing her and crying this time tears of joy. ''oh, my love you've been sick for a long time, but now you're well, you're safe.''

''Snow, what happened?'' David came running with Sybbie in his arms and Henry following close behind. Upon seeing his mom alive and well, Henry ran toward the bed and embraces her with all his strength. ''hey, kid, I'm fine, don't worry, okay?'' smiles the mother ''but what happened? How you cure yourself?'' he asked, when suddenly, Mr. Gold felt a little dizzy and seat at the edge of the bed.

''Papa!'' Neal let go from his wife for the first time and ran toward his father.

''Rumpel, are you okay?'' Belle asked in concern

''it's nothing, I'm going to be fine…it's just…'' he raise his rand and made a strange movement with his finger as if he were conjuring an object, however nothing happened. '' just as I thought'' he exclaimed, leaving everyone confused.

'' And what you've imagined, Rumpel?'' asked Belle

'' I could actually bring dead things back to life, but like everything, it also came with a price. '' He stated.'' it was why I kept telling everyone, including the King George that what was dead, was dead and I refused to try the opposite, because then I knew that i would lose my powers.''

''so you prefer choose my wife, my happiness, over your powers?'' Neal gasped in surprise, holding back his tears

''yes. For a second I thought, that I thought I would do nothing for the life of Miss. Swan here. However, seeing him in such despair, made me change my idea, after all, I could not watch my son suffer.''

''get up.'' Neal demand in a hoarse and low tone and Gold just did with his son asked and within a second, everyone though Neal would beat Mr. Gold to death, when, to everyone surprise, he just wrap his arms around his father´s torso, enveloping him in a warm embrace ''thank you, Papa, thank you, thank you, thank you. You prove yourself a good man now, choosing my happiness and our family, over your power.'' Neal sobbed happy.

''I will be fine after a warm bath and a nice sleep night, but I'm permanently without my powers, I am now as immortal as everyone here.'' Mr. Gold was saying, when they are interrupted by Sybbie, who wants her daddy attention ''hey, princess, here, give your grandpa a kiss and say thank you, for him have saved your mommy.'' Neal laughs.

''GUYS.'' They turn their attention to Emma, who was getting off the bed. ''i´m starving, how about I change my clothes, so we can go to Grannys, for a commemoration?'' she said.

''excellent idea, sweetie, here, let me help you with your clothes.'' Snow suggests and this time, Emma gladly accepted the help of her mother.

''well, a hamburger and an ice tea, for breakfast, would be nice.'' Suggest Belle and everyone start laugh.

Sometimes life could be no sunshine and roses. But could lead to a delightful happy ending.

**THE END**

* * *

**Well, this is the ending, i hope you had enjoyed the story and let a review, its make my day.**

**See you**

**Dr. Mois**


End file.
